


some days later

by Ericine



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Gossip, Healing, Kissing, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericine/pseuds/Ericine
Summary: Kira's out of isolation in Sick Bay, and there's someone she has to see first.





	some days later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



“Oookay,” Julian says, finishing the last tricorder reading (for good measure, of course - Nerys has been symptom-free for the standard 12-hour cycle now). “You’re good to go.”

Nerys looks up in disbelief. She’s been antsy for days. Isolation is never fun, and what she’d caught hadn’t been a huge deal to _her_ , but it would have been to several other species on the station. It’s ridiculous that it can be resolved with something as simple-seeming as the snap of the CMO’s fingers. “That’s it.”

“Well, yes. Bajorans process this stuff pretty easily, so sorry for the inconvenience, but–” He sweeps his hands out in a half-enthusiastic show of grandeur. “You may rejoin society. May I suggest getting some sleep?” He yawns. “I’m sure we could both use it.”

* * *

It’s late, but she’s not going to mind. In fact, Jadzia would probably be miffed if Nerys made her wait until morning. Still, that means enduring the first few moments of her annoyance when she gets the door to her quarters.

Her face changes when she sees Nerys. “It’s…you!” she says. “You’re better?”

“Just cleared.”

“You’re not going to make my symbiote all diseased with your weird undiscovered planet contagion?”

“No. And you know that that was kind of a big deal, right? Like they want to name it after me.” Nerys personally thinks such things are ridiculous, but it’s easy to fall into speaking with Jadzia like this. “Actually–”

Jadzia sweeps in and kisses her. “I’m so glad I can touch you again. And that you’re okay.”

Nerys is speechless; Jadzia tends to do that to her.

Jadzia steps back, and Nerys follows her into her quarters. “Now, come. Tell me all about what’s been happening in Sick Bay, because I haven’t been allowed to go there for _weeks_ …”

“Days?”

“Same difference.” Nerys follows her girlfriend in, reaching for her hand.


End file.
